


You'll be fine

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Y2AJ, before MITB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	You'll be fine

AJ was pacing in circles through the locker room.

His hands were sweaty and shaky.

A fight against John Cena.

Like a dream coming true.

But the moments before the match it turned into a nightmare.

What would happen to him if he would loose to Cena?

Guys like Cena would bury guys like AJ within minutes.

 

Chris stepped into the locker room.

AJ didn't noticed him until Chris stood right in front of him.

„Calm down, AJ.“ He grabbed AJ's wrists.

„I can't. I just can't...“ AJ was shaking.

Chris let go of his wrists.

Just to pull the younger man into a tight hug.

 

„You'll be fine.“ Chris voice was low.

„And do you know why? Because you are phenomenal!“ AJ wasn't able to answer because Chris sealed his lips with his own.

„And that is why I love you.“ Another kiss. And another.

„You'll be fine. I promise.“

And AJ started to calm down even more with each kiss Chris gave him.

 


End file.
